dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Troodon145
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:T-Rex 882 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raptor 225 (Talk) 12:12, September 29, 2009 Hi, I'm Trodon145, an avid dino fan. I am one of the two non-Founder bureaucrats and you should talk to me or my fellow bureaucrat ADK46 if you have any problems with the wiki, and I will consult with the founders before any changes are taken place. I will also give people rights such as rollback and administrator (sysop), just leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you after consulting the Founders. If you find that a message you left on my page is no longer there, this is because deleting messages is a good easy way to boost your edit count (which gets you higher ranks). I recomend you do the same! (but read the message from T-Rex882 below) If you have any minor problems that don't seem important enough for a founder, just talk to me about them, and I will sought them out as soon as possible. The best way to talk to me is via the Contact a sysop/bureaucrat feature on the task bar. Don't remove content from your talk page, unless you have asked a Founder's permission! Euparkeria I am sorry for not telling you i edited euparkeria before. - Travis Lopez Gigantosaurus Yeah...its the price that must be paid for inactivity. For the sake of power balance, we might make someone an "elite bureaucrat", but I'll have to discuss this with Raptor. And there's a stupid new editor out, which doesn't work like the old one. I'll show you how to get your signature in next time I see you. 900 EDITS! I got 900 edits today!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Hi. I never met you before. Can you welcome me? xx Raptor forgot something! Hello. I just didn't want you to get confused. So I say welcome to newcomers. hiyya Hiyya George.... head of recruitment ehhh!!!! never thoguht i'd see the day lol :D hiow manny people have you recruited then?? Jemmastott1994 13:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, nice to meet you! I've started to contribute to the wiki and just wanted to say hello! Re: Rollback I'm sorry, I am not interested because I don't have time. I'm sorry. But I'm glad you asked me =) -Sky- Talk page You should really think about clearing your talkpage. BTw, i can fix your sig for you. Raptor 225Talk to me 15:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) talk page You should archive ur page rather then delate it. Talk to T-rex about it. Raptor 225Talk to me 13:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hullo! Hullo! I'm Blake. I just made my account moments ago, and I made a minor edit to the page on Troodon. It was a small grammatical error. Hello from me too! Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching 250 edits! It gives me great pleasure to award you the Bronze Edit Medal! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm new hi i'm new i've only done 10 edits and made my own wiki but your edit way cool Hi Sorry I haven't got round to saying hi yet, but I only joined a couple of days ago (I've still done a lot, though). So Hi! Toothless99 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I am new just joined today this wiki is amazing I will be editing soon! Velociraptor145 22:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am new here. I made a edit on my profile page. Bye!! Parick Not Star Rules 23:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!! I am new here. I edited my profile page. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Parick Not Star Rules 23:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I am a LEGEND! Now I am a Legendary Sysop!! Block Block me for 1 minute. Ok can I make account on this wiki? I dont have yet eh? Yes, you can create an account. Welcome to the wiki Troodon145 14:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC)troodon145Troodon145 14:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I'm Styracosaurus Rider, a true dino fan. As well as only just joining this wiki (I can't believe I haven't done this sooner!) I am an admin on the Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki, possible bureaucrat-to-be on the Reptile Wiki, and am a part of who-knows-how-many other wikis. I hope to contribute well. Just popped by cause the welcoming message said so :) Styracosaurus Rider 15:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A New User Hello! My name is Fast Biter, and I am a new user here. My favorite dinosaur is Troodon, too! User:Fast Biter (talk) 14:35, 7 November 2010 (UTC) urgent has someone hacked into your account? Cause I don't think that edit was you. I am editing. Just notiifyng. I love dinosaurs Arielshere 00:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I love dinosaurs troodons and cool dinosaurs Hi I am new to this wiki. I created the article about Irritator. Just wanted to say hello. MaloVolpe 06:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Beastly 14's stoppin' by,to say Hi! Hi there,I am Beastly 14,and I have started to contribute here. Thanks for listening,so long! yours truly, [[User:Beastly 14|''Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC)]] I edit some dinosaur i just put pictures hi am new to wiki i edit some places here. please dont block. i just edited this wiki don't block Hello Hello! I'm a new editor here! I edited the Acanthopholis page first. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:T.rex913874 (Talk) 16:37 10th June 2011 (UTC). Hello Hello young man! I'm Dinoboy12 and I've got a question. How do you add a video. Leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. Dinoboy12 (Talk) 17:38 27/06/11 (UTC) A New Dino Lover Hi! I am a new user on this wiki!!Ashwin S. 11:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I might come to this site often to edit it, like right now, so there is no need to block me. I do'nt know how many times, though.Ashwin S. 11:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, Troodon145, I'm Dinoboy5387, a new editor on this wiki. Dinoboy5387 10:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sharkticon 13:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Sharkie Is Here Hi, I'm new here. Still rather awkward, very new with editing Wiki. I joined this Wiki after reading some idiotic edits by anonymous users. Mostly my edits are minor (erasing stupid lines) but I hope my small contribution can help this Wiki coz it seems the mods are away... So, I got a message saying I have to message you. So, yeah. Riley567 21:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a new user here. It said on my talk page for me to write on your talk page, so that it. Anatotitan 16:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I joined your cool wiki! I also edited Monolophosaurus page, but it was just a picture. Jaguar123 02:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i received a message saying that i should notify you about joining this wiki, so, hi! I did some editing on the dilophosaurus page, just lettin ya know. Godzilla99mr 17:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Godzilla99mr You are the admin are you? Hi, nice to meet you. I would like to edit on this wiki often but first I need to be recruited by you. Hello Troodon145, There was a message in my inbox telling me to tell you that I edited stuff on the Utahraptor page. I made a more specific change to the weight (though I don't think you would be too interested to hear that) of the Utahraptor. After I posted this message, I also added the weight conversion in paranthesis next to the metric tonne thing. As well as that, I started on some info about euoplocephalus. Thanks, Raptorpen 01:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Raptorpen To say hi Hi, I'm a new contributor. My account name is VenT-rexBrennenburg (just call me Ven). I'm interested with dinosaurs, so I came here to find more information about dinosaurs. If you want to send me some news/questions, pleas leave those questions in my talk page New member just so you know edited some spelling mistakes on the velociraptor page Also on the dilophosaurus page, it states that they are known to have the ability to spit venom, when in reality that was an artistic liberty on the part of Micheal Crichton.Target92 22:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hallo hallo hallo, I'm Son Inola Chariff Just to let you know i added to the "Popular Media" panel on the Dinosaur Wiki All media page listing Beast wars and transformers featuring the Dinobots and the Main Beast wars Characters that are Dinosaurs. But i couldn't quite figure out how to Hyperlink the franchises to the right pages on other sites or on wikipedia. Just a heads up, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds in doing so but I thought it'd be a good little tidbit to add in for Popular Media Dinos besides just the ones Immediately listed. If you choose to remove it I understand, No hard feelings, just thought it should be added in ~ ta Reptile879 (nOOb user) Hello. I'm a new user here. I'm a big fan of dinosaurs. Anyway, it's great to be part of the wiki. Reptile879 23:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I just edited and I got a message telling me to leave a message here soo... I have! :D Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 17:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new here. Names Ryan and I am just a plain vanilla armchair paleontologist. Hope you don't mind if I make edits ;) RyanKoopa (talk) 01:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) admin Hey I was thinking if I could become an admin here because I am a big fan of Dino saurs I study them , Ihave a book that fetures over 250 dinosurs I have dnosaur anotomy book and I am hoping to become a paleontologist some day I have vas experince of dinosaurs and I am an Admin on 5 other wikis so you can entrust me with anything I have been editing for a long time and I think I can really help out with this wiki.-- User:Ray422 Troodon145 i woud love to but iam under the age allowed so i cant join but i will continue to publish pages so dont worry 22:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Troodon145 i can make all the pages that are needed to grow this wiki so if you need me to make any page i will make it but with no photos. Troodon145 i can make all the pages that are needed to grow this wiki so if you need me to make any page i will make it but with no photos. 23:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Well, I edited a page on the wiki, and was told to come talk to you. Now, I'm not quite sure how that will work here, since I'm only familiar enough with all of this to edit to a fair enough degree, but I'm attempting at least. InfectedCandid (talk) 19:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC)InfectedCandid Hi. I got the message thing saying I was supposted to message you. Sorry I made an edit before seeing the message. But yeah, I don't really know what I'm supposted to say on this message....so yeah. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 21:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! My name is jacksonwarrier and I would love to help this website. Please accept me as a member. Hello! My name is jacksonwarrier and I would love to help edit this wiki. From Jacksonwarrier: Please do not delete the Losillasaurus page! It was labeled by mistake! Thank you. Jacksonwarrier (talk) 22:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Trexrazor123Trexrazor123 (talk) 04:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Is it ok to edit pages? Or do you have to tell the person who made it you can? Hello MR. Troodon(sorry if your a mrs.) I am contacting you because i don't want to get banned.Redbird321 (talk) 22:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Redbird321 Patricier21 (talk) 00:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I uploaded this video to get a walkthrough (or at least the last 4 levels) of Disney's Dinosaur for either PS2 Dreamcast or Pc as other users have done them but have not completed the playthrough. If someone could please upload it for me thatd b appreciated I'm just leaving my message so I won't be blocked.Deinonychus321 (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Deinonychus321 Hi Hello, Troodon145, I created a new page called Ornithisuchus.Pyroraptor331 (talk) 23:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) hello troodon145 my chileno and speak spanish, ok quiero unirme y publicar info. pero me dicen que me reclutas porfavor quiero unirme de verdad envienme un mensaje de que si me reclutan o no saludos, gustavojjj tambien visite mi pagina y no la bloqueen porfavor soy fanatico de los dinos desde pequeño Hello, there was a message that said thank you for editing the page, and it told me to notify you whenever I edit a page. I edited the baryonyx and spinosaurus pages Einiosaurus I put two Einiosurus photos can make about the dinosaur.(Mrjosh1994 (talk) 18:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Oh hi there ! Hello ! I'm Withersoul 235, i'm new here and and i'm a huge fan of dinosaurs. I see you like Troodons as much as i do ? (they're one of my favorites!) I think i'll start contributing in the future. See you later! Withersoul (talk) 16:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I just corrected the spelling of one of the words(thief) in this article: Raptorex. Hello. Hello, I am Gondwanaurorus, it is nice to meet you, and I edited more than 1 page. Gondwanaurorus (talk) 06:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I have made a page about Xenotarsosaurus. -Meet Me! 19:18, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Xenotarsosaurus Hello, I have made a page about Xenotarsosaurus. -Meet Me! 19:19, May 14, 2015 (UTC) dear,troodon145 the founders told me that I was to contact you about recruitment and If I don not I will be blocked. Endercrypt (talk) 22:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC)endercrypt Hey man, I was told to notify you. I'm from another wiki that specializes in mostly Ben 10. That's the reason why my Username and image is different. I watch Power Rangers Dino Charge which is dinosaur themed. --Survivefan23 16:33, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Survivefan23 just in case The thing said to leave a message, but I dunno if I'll actually do anything ahaha I generally just fix typos that bother me??? I don't know Weyylh (talk) 10:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) '''Article' Hi Just want to let you know that I did an article on Euparkeria. Horseranch (talk) 10:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Horseranch Article Article Just wanted to say that a did an article on Euparkeria Horseranch (talk) 18:30, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Horseranch Irritator Edited Irritator Horseranch (talk) 18:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Horseranch Hello i am from Mexico and i'd like to share my knowledge to this wiki Hi! I know a lot of Sea creatures and i would like to improve the sea creatures articles, i have a Facebook page called "Sea Predators encyclopedia" in which i post almost every prehistoric aquatic predatory animals wow......... Lol, this wiki is not open enough and the rules are crazy totailitarian. (Dinopedia is way better) -EK155 yello! I have a vast knowlege of dinos and I would like to help this wiki (Mosasaurus is NOT a dinosaur ) so I am making some edits... ;)Spinodragon123 (talk) 11:23, April 6, 2018 (UTC)Spinodragon123 Hello, I did some proofreading on the Deinonychus article as well as the velociraptor one. I didn't add or delete anything from the articles. I was not aware that I had to notify you before doing edits. Chiv Finds a Way (talk) 02:57, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Chiv Finds a Way Hi, I'm new here! I was told to leave you a message on the home page. Ssunflowered (talk) 18:39, November 19, 2018 (UTC)Ssunflowered Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I have been/will be making some minor edits to some of the pages, mostly grammatical edits and clarifying information. Please message me if you have questions/complaints/etc. (I'm a bit new to the wiki, so if I'm doing anything wrong please let me know!) Thanks! Ssunflowered (talk) 14:21, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I made a new page! IamCattima New page! IamCattima New edit! IamCattima Hi, Troodon145, I have left an Image of the Indoraptor and added some info on the Indoraptor page.